Casey Jones X Reader One-shots
by TheLemonAlchemist
Summary: Just random one-shots that are inspired by sunshockk's "100 writing prompts challenge" On deviantart. I felt like there wasn't enough Casey X Reader stories out, so I figured I would write some. None are Mature, but if that changes, I will change the rating and all.
1. The Ball

Just a few days, that's how far away the school's "Halloween Ball" was. You sighed as you walked past another group of gushing girls, you'd be lying if you said you had no interest in the ball, truth be told, you were extremely excited when it was first announced. But as the weeks dragged on, you realized that everyone had a date...Everyone except you. You sighed once more as you placed your books in your locker, you scanned for your homework, finding it a bit difficult in the small space.

You jumped a bit when you felt a hand brush a stray lock of hair behind your ear, spinning around quickly, you came face to face with none other then the school's bad boy.

"Hello Casey" you breathed, placing a hand over your heart.

"Give a girl a heart attack why don't you. I thought it was some creep" you laughed while fishing for your homework once more, smiling when you finally found it.

"Well it's good to know you don't consider me a creep" he chucked, before adding.

"And I can't help it if I make your heart beat faster" Turning with a "seriously?" look, you were met with a flirtatious smile.

"Smooth Jones" you laughed, closing your locker and side stepping him. You had known Casey for quite a bit, he and April were the first friends you made when you moved to NY, you knew all about what they did, and had even met the turtles.

"So how come you aren't over there with the rest of em" he asked, thumbing to a group of girls that were crowded around a dress magazine, trying to figure out what to wear.

"I'm probably not going so I see no need" You answered with a shrug while you both exited the school.

"Awe does Maka not have a date?" he teased, using the nickname he had givin you from day one, of course you half expected names of the sort, when on the first day of school you came dressed in a long black coat and short black skirt.

"No she does not but that is beside the point" you replied

"Ya right, everyone knows that the only reason chicks dig dances is cause they hope to find their "prince charming"" he smirked.

"Yes well I have a feeling my scenario will never play out so It doesn't matter" You stated with a sigh.

"You're scenario? Oh this I have got to hear. Let me guess, Dracula comes in, changes you and you both fly away?" he laughed.

"For one, I prefer werewolves, and two, no"

"Then what?"

"I...No"

"Aww come on {y/n} don't leave me hangin'"

"Why do you care?" You asked, turning towards him with a brow raised.

"I figured it would be interesting" he replied with a shrug, you couldn't help but shake your head, of course he only wanted to know for laughs.

"There you two are!" You heard from beside you, looking down the sidewalk you saw April jogging in your direction.

"Hey April" You smiled

"Hey Red" Casey grinned

"Don't hey me, you know we have to study" she frowned at Casey, who in turn groaned.

"Awe come on Red, we've been studying for a week straight" he pouted.

"And there is a big test tomorrow which means we need to make sure you're ready" she stated in a very motherly tone which honestly caused you to giggle.

"I'm guessing you agree with her?" Casey asked crossing his arms.

"As a matter of fact I do, this is your future you're talking about after all" you replied, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Are you ready for the test?" April asked you, you simply nodded.

"I don't have anything else to prepare for, so I have been studying a lot" you told her.

"You're not going to the dance?" she asked, seeming kinda shocked. You simply shook your head.

"She doesn't have a date" Casey chimed in, causing you to lightly smack his arm.

"As I said before, that is beside the point Jones" you huffed

"Whatever you say Maka" he smirked.

"If you want, you can come with me, I don't have a date either" April suggested.

"I figured you'd two would be going together" you blurted out.

"Na, as much as Red wanted to" Casey smirked while throwing an arm around April, who looked rather annoyed at the boy.

"I'm gonna be out of town" he finished.

"Oh, ok then, it will be just us girls" you smiled, earning a smile from April as well. After that you all said your goodbyes while April dragged Casey away to make him study, you turned to make your way home, thinking about the dance the whole way. Sure you wouldn't have a date, but hey, you'd at least be going.

 _'Ya right, everyone knows that the only reason chicks dig dances is cause they hope to find their "prince charming"'_

It was true, you had always hoped to meet your dark prince at a dance, but perhaps this was just not the dance. You felt a little sad that Casey wouldn't be there honestly, though he could be a pain sometimes, he never ceased to make you smile. Reaching your home, you made your way to your room and sat down on your bed before fishing out your homework.

Rubbing your eyes you look up from the last equation as your phone began to sing. Unlocking the screen, you see you have a text from April.

 _"Wanna go shopping after school tomorrow?"_

 _"Sure ^_^"_

You both suggested a few stores, deciding that the mall would be the best place to start, before saying your goodnights. You changed into your night clothes and climbed into bed, ready for school and shopping tomorrow.

 **{2 days until the ball}**

"Ready to go?" April asked as you put your books away.

"Yup" you smiled, closing the door, and turning to your friend.

"Awe are we already talking about our outfits?" a teasing voiced asked from beside you.

"Don't be jealous Jones, just because you won't see us when we are even more beautiful" you replied.

"You're right, it's a shame" he said slinging his arm over your shoulder.

"Guess you'll just have to take lots of pictures"

"Who said you'd get to see them if we did?" you asked with a smirk.

"That hurts {y/n}" he replied, putting his hand on his chest. This caused you and April to laugh.

"We have to get going Casey" April said while grabbing your hand.

"Ya ya, go do your girly stuff" He said before heading out the door himself. The walk to the mall was sort, and right away the two of you made a B line for the dress stores. The first one wasn't any luck for either of you, not even after the ten different dresses you each tried on. The second was another loss for yourself, but April was able to find a cute yellow party dress that was one shoulder with rhinestones along the bust and falling down the dress.  
The last shop you both went in was a bit on the darker side, and in no time you were able to find a very cute, slightly lolita style, spaghetti strap black dress. After going to the party shop and find a couple of masks, you both decided to call it a day and get some food.

"So what was Casey asking you the other day? He seemed kinda pushy for the info" she laughed, though the curiosity was clear in her voice.

"Oh he was just wanting to know what my scenario was" You replied while sitting at the table.

"Scenario?"

"Ya according to him the only reason chicks dig dances is cause they hope to find their "prince charming"" you told her, rolling your eyes at the end.

"Oooh so he was asking what your scenario was, like in all the high school movies where the girl goes to the dance and suddenly meets her soul mate" she said before taking a bite of her pizza.

"Pretty much, but I told him that my scenario would never play out so it didn't matter" you stated, taking a bite from your own pizza.

"So what is your scenario?" she asked with a sly smile, you couldn't help but roll your eyes, even as a playful smile spread across your lips.

"Ok fine, since I trust you more not to laugh"

"Cross my heart" she stated

"Ok well...It always played out like, I'm standing off to the side, since you know me, I'm not really a dancer. And throughout the entire night I keep meeting the eyes of a masked figure across the room, but neither of us ever approach each other, at first at least. And maybe that is what makes it so fascinating, because it's just this growing attraction of mystery and "just who are you?" that builds throughout the night. And just as the last song begins to play, which is a slow song I might add.

I hear a voice ask me to dance, and when I turn, it's him. Our eyes never leave each others while we make our way to the dance floor and begin to sway. And just as the song begins to slow, the end coming, he lifts his mask slowly, leaning closer as he does so. And just before he takes it fully off, our lips meet" You finished and looked over at April who seemed to be off in her own world.

"You ok April?" you laughed

"Huh?! Y-Ya I'm good...Just...Wow that would be a romantic way to meet your soul mate" she added with an flustered laugh.

"Ya...But like I said, it will never happen so there really isn't any point" you shrugged.

"I wouldn't be so sure of it, you never know what the future holds" she shrugged as well. After that you both made your way home, happy to have all of your needed items for the dance on Saturday. Your heartbeat quickened as you thought of it, only one more day and then the dance, you didn't know why you suddenly felt so nervous, or why you suddenly had the feeling that something big would happen.

 **{1 day until the ball}**

"Hey {y/n}" You heard beside you, turning you smiled at your red haired friend.

"Hey April"

"Um..So I know I said we'd go together, but um...How would you feel about someone else joining us?" she asked nervously.

"You asked Donnie to the dance didn't you?" you giggle

"W-Wha? How did you?"

"Cause I know you, how does Casey feel about you being on a date with Donnie?" you asked while raising a brow.

"Why does everyone think he and I are together?" she sighed

"Cause it looks like you two are" you laughed, though you'd hate to admit it, you were trying to hold back a smile. Truth be told, you had realized your feelings for Casey a while ago, but always pushed them aside due to the fact it seemed he liked April, and she liked him.

"Well we aren't so I can ask whoever I want" she stated, you raised your hands in defense.

"I was simply asking" you smiled.

"But I don't mind Donnie coming" you added just as the first bell rang. The day went by slowly, perhaps it was the ever growing nervousness at the thought of the dance. Or maybe it was the fact that...You had not seen Casey at all today.

'Maybe he left early to go out of town' you thought, simply shrugging it off at the end of the day, but also feeling a bit down...Wow, when you first met Casey you would have never thought you would feel saddened by is absence.

 **{Night of the ball}**

You and April were putting on the last bit of makeup, you had both decided to get ready at her place, and Donnie would meet you both at the school. Since it was a Halloween ball where costumes are allowed, no one would even second guess him. You finished putting on your "kiss proof" lipstick that April insisted you buy "just in case" and looked at your reflection.

"I'm gonna go grab our masks" she smiled before leaving you alone. You scanned over yourself once more, the nervous feeling had returned ten fold, and you took a deep breath to try and force it away.

"You ready to go?" She asked, handing you your mask, which was black, and had half of a rather large lace butterfly on one side.

"As ready as I ever am for large social gatherings" you laughed. You both made your way to the school, where sure enough, Donnie was already waiting. You couldn't help but giggle at the turtle, who actually looked rather dashing in his tux and bow tie. He wore his usual mask, which you honestly couldn't have pictured him with any other mask on. You smiled as you watched him and April complement each other, they really did look happy together.

"Wow, you look really beautiful tonight {y/n}" Donnie smiled.

"Awe thank you Donnie, you look really good yourself" You returned his smile before you all entered the sea of masks and costumes.

"I'm gonna go get a drink" April said, while you and Donnie found a table to sit at. April returned with her drink and the night of laughter began. You watched as April pulled Donnie onto the dance floor as monster mash came on and you couldn't help but laugh at how awkward Donnie looked at first. You shook your head and began looking around the room at the various masks and costumes. Some were silly like the cookie monster, or the one person who was dressed like a slice of pizza.

'Good thing Mikey isn't here' you thought with a giggle. Your eyes continued to scan, but they soon fell upon a figure standing off to himself. You scanned the figure, his black pinstriped suit, red shirt, and black tie reminded you of the one Soul wore in Soul Eater, and this made you smile. You scanned up to his mask; which was a full mask, half black, and half white.

But that wasn't what made your breath catch in your throat. What caught you, were the dark brown eyes that seemed to bore into your soul, your eyes locked, and the rest of the people seemed to fade away. The eyes were so different, yet familiar at the same time, they were determined, yet playful, and you could feel your heartbeat quicken due to the intensity.

"What are you staring at?" You heard beside you, making you quickly blink and look over at your friend.

"Huh? Oh I just thought-" You looked back over, but the figure was gone.

"Thought I saw someone" you trailed off.

"Well there are a lot of people here" Donnie joked

"Ha ha" you said, playfully pushing him.

"Well Donnie wants to take a break, so you are my dance partner now" April smiled as she grabbed your hand and pulled you to the floor, completely ignoring any and all protests you gave. Though, you couldn't help but laugh and smile as you both began to do the thriller, and you both earned quite the applause after the song. Both of your tempos slowed when "Love potion number nine" came on, and you began to scan the room once more. April chatted on about all of the costumes that she thought were neat, while you were focused on a different task.

You search for those eyes, the ones that stared with so much life behind the unmoving mask, and it didn't take you long to capture them once more. He was near the back wall this time, a foot coming up to rest on the wall that his body was leaning against. The stare was the same, serious yet playful, and just as intense. But being closer then before, you began noticing things you hadn't. Like the long messy black locks that fell around the mask, and you swore in the back of your mind that you had seen them before.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" You heard April ask from beside you.

"W-Wha? N-no I-" You looked back over to the boy, but he was gone again.

"Wait...{y/n} isn't this just like your scenario?" April gasped excitedly, you turned to your friend wide eyed, a blush rising to your cheeks. She was right, this was just like your dream scenario, the mysterious boy that lingers just out of reach, yet makes your heart stop every time your eyes meet.

"I told you that you'd need that lipstick tonight" she teased as you both walked back to Donnie. For the rest of the night you stayed at the table, only getting up to dance with April and Donnie a few more times. By now the dance was almost over, some had already left while others looked like they were ready to leave at any minute, the final song began playing over the speakers, the soft guitar making you recognize the tune right away.

 _ **~Today I went,**_  
 _ **To speak to god,**_  
 _ **But the sky was empty,**_  
 _ **And the clouds fell down around me and you,**_  
 _ **As we stood,**_  
 _ **Hand in hand,**_  
 _ **I hope you invent me,**_  
 _ **A sea of love in which to drown me and you~**_

"Care to dance?" You heard a voice ask from behind you, the sound sending a shiver down your spine, you turn slowly, your heart beating franticly as you looked up to be captured by the same gaze that held you all night. You simply nodded, your throat suddenly dry as he took your hand and led you to the floor, your eyes never leaving one another, even as the crowd parted.

 _ **~We're going to hell,**_  
 _ **Just because we're Werewolves,**_  
 _ **We're werewolves,**_  
 _ **Ahoo, ahoo, ahoo,**_  
 _ **My love its quite a thrill,**_  
 _ **Darling, I'll be your werewolf,**_  
 _ **Your werewolf,**_  
 _ **Ahoo, ahoo, ahoo~**_

You both began to sway along with the song, your hands resting on his shoulders, while his rested on your hips. You loved the mystery, but your curiosity was getting the better of you, and once you finally found your voice, you couldn't help but ask the question that had been on your mind all night.

"Who are you?" He gave a deep chuckle, before grabbing your hand and spinning you around, pulling you back to him, he whispered close to your ear.

"If you knew that, it wouldn't be a mystery now would it?"

 _ **~So little miss,**_  
 _ **Imagine this,**_  
 _ **We're entwined and hopeless,**_  
 _ **And the world turns upside down,**_  
 _ **Without you,**_  
 _ **We're going to hell,**_  
 _ **Just because we're Werewolves,**_  
 _ **We're werewolves,**_  
 _ **Ahoo, ahoo, ahoo,**_  
 _ **My love its quite a thrill,**_  
 _ **Darling, I'll be your werewolf,**_  
 _ **Your werewolf,**_  
 _ **Ahoo, ahoo, ahoo~**_

That voice, you had heard that voice before, but...It sounded so different. Was it the mask muffling it? No, it was more confident, like someone who knew they had already won a game before it was even over. The boy you knew was confident sure, but could he pull off being this...Romantic?

 _ **~It's eleven fifty seven,**_  
 _ **She tastes so sweet,**_  
 _ **And I want more,**_  
 _ **Just a second,**_  
 _ **Lay in heaven,**_  
 _ **As my heart,**_  
 _ **Hit, hit, hits the floor,~**_

The crowd parted more and watched as he spun you both around, two hearts and souls completely separate, yet seemingly one in that very moment. You eyes never broke the gaze, your body simply flowing with any motion he gave. To the rest, your dancing was flawless, but you had no acknowledgement of your own movements, for no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't look away.

 _ **~So,**_  
 _ **We're going to hell,**_  
 _ **Just because we're Werewolves,**_  
 _ **We're werewolves,**_  
 _ **Ahoo, ahoo, ahoo,**_  
 _ **My love its quite a thrill,**_  
 _ **Darling, I'll be your werewolf,**_  
 _ **Your werewolf,**_  
 _ **Ahoo, ahoo, ahoo~**_

The song was coming closer to it's end as you both settled down in one spot, your breathing was quick, and your heartbeat raced. You watched as he slowly began lifting the mask, his body leaning closer to yours.

'This is it' You thought, your breath catching in your throat as you watched, your eyes slowly fluttering closed when he was only inches away. You swore your heart would beat right of your chest when you finally felt his lips on yours, they were so soft and warm, you knew it would be cliché to say fireworks exploded behind your eyes, but you swore they did. You found your hands reaching up, soon coming to rest on the back of his neck, while you unconsciously pulled him forward, a move he was more then happy to return. The music faded away, as did the clapping of the crowd, you were alone, just him and yourself, alone in your perfect moment.

But as they say, all good things must come to an end, and sadly air was a quick reminder. You slowly pulled away, your lips still inches from each others as you both tried to catch your breath. Your {e/c} gaze slowly made it's way up from his lips, your breath catching once more when you realized, that your suspicions was correct.

"Casey?"

"Hey {y/n}" He smirked

"I thought you were going out of town"

"I was, but the trip got canceled last minute, so I figured I would come to the dance." He replied, his hands still around your waist.

"April told you didn't she?" You asked with a small smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Maka" he smirked, you couldn't help but roll your eyes, the smile never leaving though.

"At least I remembered that you prefer werewolves" he added, you couldn't stop the laugh that left you.

"True, and I'd be happy if you were my werewolf...Soul" you replied with a wink, the smile on his face made you smile as well, and you couldn't resist leaning in and stealing one more kiss from your new boyfriend.

So there it is! I hope you all enjoyed it, this was my first time ever writing a story about Casey, so I do apologize if he is ooc or anything.

This story was inspired by sunshockk's 100 writing prompts challenge that you can find **here**

 **Here are some other links if you wish to check them out.**

 **April's dress**

 **April's mask**

 **Your dress (with mask)**

 **Casey's outfit**

 **Casey's mask**

 **Song used**


	2. Back to health

(( **I don't actually know how old his little sister is, what her name is, or if his dad actually is an alcoholic, so things like that, that I added are simple headcanons for me. So this is a trigger warning for some things.))**

* * *

The last bell of the school day rang, and you couldn't wait to get out of there. Not because you hated school, though you could think of better things to do, but because you were a bit worried. Now Casey not being around on Friday wasn't very suspicious, in fact it was quite normal for the boy to decide to start his weekend a day early. But he hadn't been to school for three days now, and that, he usually didn't do.

"Hey April" You stated, walking up to your friend with a smile.

"Oh hey {y/n}" she smiled back.

"Do you know how come Casey hasn't been to school for a while?" You asked, you didn't feel odd asking this, after all Casey was a mutual friend between you two, though he seemed as if he wanted to be more with April, but you would never admit how much that hurt.

"You know, I have been wondering that too, I was gonna stop by his house tonight after I finish homework" she stated as you both exited the building.

"Ok, it's just odd, I know he doesn't care too much for school, but I've never seen him out three days in a row" you said, concern laced every word.

"Ya it's got me worried too, but who knows, it may just be Casey being Casey" she shrugged.

"True" you giggled

"Well I better get going, need to study for that test on Monday, see ya around {y/n}" April said before heading off. Casey's home was on your way, so you figured you would stop by first, even though April said she would check on him after homework.

You knocked on the door and waited, though the neighborhood was bad, you felt no fear as you stood outside of your friend's home. After about two minutes though, you began to wonder if anyone would answer. Knocking again, you jumped a bit when the door creaked open to reveal a girl, maybe eight years old, in a tattered pink nightgown.

"Uh...Hi, is Casey home? I'm a friend of his from school" You smiled down at the slightly frightened child. She only nodded, standing a little to the side so that you could squeeze into the house, looking around you noticed a tv on, Powerpuff girls played on the screen and you couldn't help but smile. Though, the smile soon faded while you looked around the room, beer bottles were thrown about, along with cigarette packs and buds.

"Is your dad home?" you asked the little girl who was walking back to the tv, she shook her head no before sitting down in front of the screen.

"Where is Casey?" You decided to ask instead, she looked at you for a moment, before pointing down a hallway,

"At the end" she finally spoke, her voice small and meek as if she didn't use it often, you gave her a gentle smile, before making your way down the hall. You stopped before a room with multiple hockey stickers across the door, figuring it had to be Casey's. Knocking, you waited, though at first you heard nothing, that is, until a small groan broke the silence.

"Casey, it's {y/n}, may I come in?" You asked, a blush trying to make it's way to your cheeks as you thought of the fact that you'd be in Casey's bedroom. No! bad {y/n}! You are here to check on a friend! Nothing more!

"{y/n}?" You heard a weak voice ask, before going into a coughing fit. Quickly making your way back to the kitchen, you grabbed a clean glass and filled it with water, before racing back and throwing open his door. You handed the glass to him, to which he gladly took, while you sat on the edge of his bed.

"Are you ok?" You asked once he stopped drinking, he nodded, but you knew he was lying. Reaching up, you placed your hand against his forehead, the heat seeping into your palm and horrible, and right away you knew why your friend hadn't been in school.

"Casey's you're beyond hot" You said standing up.

"So your feelings finally come out huh?" he asked, his eyes lidded from sleep, but he still had that flirtatious smile. Rolling your eyes, you placed a hand on your hip.

"Casey you are sick and you are still trying to flirt? Really?" you sighed

"Is it working?" he asked, the smile never leaving. Shaking your head, you fought the blush down, you could not be weak right now.

"Where is the medicine?" You asked looking around

"Um..."

"You don't have any do you?" You asked with a raised brow

"Not really"

"Ok you stay in bed, the store is just around the corner so I'll go grab some, and some stuff to make you soup" You stated as you began to turn.

"No it's fine, I gotta get up and feed Cassidy anyways" he said slowly getting out of bed, before going into another coughing fit. Quickly handing him the cup again, you directed him towards the bed.

"No, You are too sick, and you don't need to expose your sister. I will get enough to feed you both" You stated in a very motherly tone.

"{y/n}" He started, but you quickly cut him off by sitting the glass down, lightly pushing him back, and throwing the covers over him again.

"No means no mister. Now stay there, I won't be gone long" You told him, turning to leave.

"I'll make sure Cassidy doesn't open the door for anyone but me ok. You don't have to worry" You added, to which he simply nodded. Making your way out of his room, you made your way back to his little sister.

"Cassidy. I'm going to go to the store to get some medicine for your brother, and food for you both ok? Don't open the door for anyone but me, I'll knock three times in a row so you know. Until I get back, lock the door sweety" She simply nodded, her black hair falling in front of her brown eyes as she stood. You smiled at her before you left, hearing the lock click while you walked down the stairs. You quickly made your way to the little store that was just around the corner of the building, gathering a few different cold medicines, as well as all of the needed ingredients for some chicken noodle soup. Walking back to the apartment, you knocked three times in a row, before shifting the bags back correctly in your arms. Soon the door cracked open, and Cassidy quickly moved to let you in, locking the door once more once you were inside. You set the bags down in the kitchen, but looked up when you heard water running.

"Casey Jones what are you doing?" You asked looking over at him.

"I knew the dishes needed to be washed" He replied, giving a weak smile. Shaking your head, you gently took the pot and sponge from his hand.

"I'll take over, go lay down" You spoke softly, giving a small smile. He slowly nodded, before retreating back to his room. You finished washing the needed pots and bowls, and began the soup. As the soup was coming to a boil, you filled another cup with water and took the medicine to Casey. Knocking on his door, you heard his voice tell you to come in. He laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, but his eyes soon fell upon yours while you handed him the pills and water.

"How come you're doing this {y/n}?" he asked sitting the glass next to the empty one on his night stand.

"Doing what?" You asked

"This, taking care of me, and my sister. You don't have to ya know" He said, laying back down.

"You're my friend Casey, I want to help, that's why I do it" you told him while looking away. You wanted so much to tell him that you did it because you loved him, but you knew how he felt about April, though, your mind came racing back to reality when you felt a warmth on your hand. Looking down, you tried to fight the blush that was covering your face as you realize, that Casey was holding your hand.

"Thanks {y/n}" he smiled

"N-No problem" You said, failing at hiding your stutter, you both stared at each other for a moment, your gaze never leaving his, that is, until you heard a small voice.

"The soup is all bubbly" turning your head quickly, you looked over at Cassidy before shooting up.

"Shoot!" Cassidy quickly stepped back as you raced out of the room and into the kitchen, where luckily, the soup only boiled over a little. Turning off the heat, and moving the pot to a cool burner, you grabbed a wet cloth and lightly ran it over the burner to wipe off the soup.

'Well at least glass top stoves clean easily' you thought. Grabbing two bowls, you poured some in them both, setting them down to cool while you grabbed a couple of glasses and poured some orange juice in them both. After a little bit, the soup was cool enough for you to set one bowl on the table for Cassidy. Who quickly jumped in the seat and began eating, giving you a almost inaudible 'thank you'. You then grabbed the other bowl and glass, and headed to Casey's room.

"Think you can stomach some soup?" You asked through the small opening.

"Yeah, maybe a bit" he replied. You pushed the door open and made your way to the bed, you handed him the bowl and sat the glass down. Taking the other two glasses, you went to wash them, before returning. Already half the bowl was empty and you couldn't help but giggle, to which, Casey look up, spoon still in his mouth.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing" You replied with a smile, this only caused the boy to raise a brow, but shrug it off and go back to eating. There was a question that had been nagging at you all day, but you hadn't known how to approach the subject. Sitting down on the edge of his bed, you mulled over just how to ask, but as if reading your mind, or expression, Casey spoke.

"I don't know, he leaves, and usually doesn't come back til early in the morning...Drunk" He stared at his soup for a moment, the spoon being lifted slowly now.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry" you quickly apologize, Casey simply shrugged.

"It's fine...He's been this way for awhile...Ever since mom died" He added, you could feel your heart break a bit at the words, you had a feeling Casey's home life was bad, but not anything like this. Without thinking, you found yourself embracing him, careful not to spill the soup. Casey went still, his body ridged, as if he didn't know what to do, before his free arm came up to wrap around you.

"I-I'm sorry...I just" You backed away

"It's fine, I didn't mind at all" he smiled, it seemed he was still well enough to flirt more.

"You're a really good brother Casey, to take care of your little sister by yourself" You smiled, he simply shrugged again.

"I'm the older brother, it's my job" he smiled, though you had to do a double take when you saw the light blush make it's way to his cheeks.

"I have heard that before" you laughed.

"Really?" he asked as he sat down his bowl and picked up the glass.

"From where?"

"My own brothers" You smiled, before adding.

"I'm the baby of the family, and only girl"

"Maybe that's why Cassidy likes you" he smiled, sitting the glass down.

"O-Oh I wouldn't say she likes me or anything like that, I-I mean she just met me she couldn't-"

"May I have some more please?" You heard a voice ask from the hall, looking over you saw Cassidy standing there were an empty bowl.

"Of course, sweety, you can have as much as you like" You smiled, to which..She smiled back.

"Do you want any more?" you asked, looking over at Casey while you stood.

"I'm full, thanks though" he smiled, you nodded and picked up his glass and bowel, before leaving with Cassidy.

You ate a bit with her, while you two talked about cartoons and things, her favorite was powerpuff girls, and you told her that was your favorite when you were her age. Night came quickly, and as you were tucking Cassidy into bed your phone notified you of a text.

 _April: Hey {y/n} I'll have to swing by Casey's tomorrow before school, the guys need my help with stuff._

 _You: It's ok, I've been here all day, Casey's sick so I've been making sure he doesn't over work himself._

 _April: Oh no, well good thing you stopped by, you know how stubborn he can be. Tell him I said to get well soon._

 _You: Will do, tell the guys I said hi, and you all be safe._

 _April: Will do :)_

"Who's that?" Cassidy asked, looking over your shoulder at your phone, while you sat on the edge of her bed.

"Her name's April, she's another friend of your brothers" You told her with a smile, she simply nodded, sitting back for a moment. You were about to stand, when you felt little arms wrap around your neck.

"Thank you {y/n}, for looking after my bubby" You fought the tears back, this child would kill you with cuteness, but also, you saw yourself in her.

"It's no problem at all sweety"

"Do you love him?" she asked suddenly, you could feel the heat rise to your face at the question.

"H-Huh?"

"Mommy used to tell me, that when someone cares for you, it means they love you. You care for my bubby enough to take care of him when he's sick, so that means you love him right?" She explained, looking up at you with those brown eyes, the same as her brother. But her's held innocence, and for a moment you wondered, if Casey's were the same when he was small, before he leaned how messed up the world was.

"Yes" You smiled

"I love him" Those words brought a smile to the young girl's face as she hugged you once more.

"I'm glad..Because..He loves you too" she whispered with a giggle, before she settled herself into bed, teddy in hand. The blush on your face felt permanent now, as you looked at the smiling girl. You let out a light laugh while you stood.

"Goodnight Cassidy" You said smiling

"Goodnight {y/n}" she replied before you turned off the light and shut the door. You stood in the hall for a moment, her words ringing in your ears.

'He loves me?' you kept thinking, You couldn't stop the smile that came across your face,

'it has to be true right? Would he open up to his sister about such things? Your brothers always opened up to you. Or maybe she was running with something he said? Maybe she's over thinking...Maybe I'm over thinking' You sighed as you rubbed your temples, a headache now forming. You decided to see if Casey would be ok for the night, before heading home. Peaking in you saw Casey starting to reach for his gear.

"Going somewhere?" You asked while leaning against the door frame.

"Heh..Hey...I thought you'd be in there longer" he replied while rubbing the back of his neck. Walking over to him, you grabbed the gear and pulled it further out of reach.

"Casey, you're sick, and you're not gonna get better if you keep pushing your body when it's yelling at you to stop" You said in a serious yet pleading tone, truth be told, you feared his stubbornness would be the death of him one day.

"I'll be fine {y/n} I'm totally better n-" he started, but soon went into another coughing fit, handing him the glass of water on his night stand, you stood with arms crossed.

"Ok I'm getting back in bed" he groaned, slinging his hoodie off again and getting in bed. Sighing, you sat down on his bed while he faced away from you, after a moment of silence, you finally spoke.

"I'm not trying to be mean or anything" You listened as the silence dragged on, had you made him that mad? You only worried about him after all. The sound of the sheets rustling, and the bed moving pulling you from your thoughts, before you felt an arm wrap around your waist, and something rest atop your shoulder.

"I know, you do it cause you love me" You could hear the smirk clear in his voice, and his words were so close that you realized, his face was right next to yours. The blush overtook your face for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, and you frantically tried to find works.

"You were listening?" you finally spoke.

"The walls are thin" he laughed lightly, before nuzzling your neck, the shiver raced down your spine before you even registered it, and you could feel the smile against your skin.

"So is it true?" You asked, your heart pounding, was it nerves? Or perhaps you were simply hopeful.

"Is what true?" he spoke against your a deep breath, you stuttered out.

"T-That you love me too" The room was silent for a moment, and you felt Casey's body move away from your own.

'shit, I knew I should have kept my mouth shut' you thought while closing your eyes, tears threatening to fall. Suddenly, your body was jerked backwards, and you found yourself on your back, while Casey's top half loomed over you. Your gaze met for the second time that day, and the world around you seemed to fade away. You had never been this close to Casey before, at least not in this type of situation. Sure he hugged you at school, slung his arm around your shoulder a lot, or wrapped an arm around your waist when one of his teammates started flirting with you.

But this was different, this was just the two of you, alone, in his bedroom. The moonlight was the only light, and it bounced off his features in a way that made him look...Supernatural. Before you could process what all was happening, you felt your lips covered by the softest and warmest feeling you had ever felt, and when your brain finally caught up, your eyes fluttered closed. Casey's lips moved against yours in a slow yet hungry way, and you soon found yourself moving just the same. You hands coming up to tangle in his raven locks, while his came to rest on your hips.

You longed for the moment to last forever, but sadly, air was needed, and you both found yourselves pulling away slowly, gasping for breath.

"I love you...A lot" he breathed, his eyes opening to look into yours again, and once more, you were at a lost for words, so you did the only thing you could think of to tell him how you felt. His body moved back a bit with the kiss, and you could hear him lightly groan as he grabbed your waist, his lips kissing back with just as much passion.

"I'm gonna take that as you love me too" he breathed with a light laugh.

"I do...I love you too...A lot" you blushed, he smiled, his lips kissing yours once more in a light peck, before he laid down beside you. He pulled the sheets over you both, while his arm wrapped around your waist, and he nuzzled into your neck.

"Stay here for the night" He whispered, holding you closer, you were more then happy to agree.

 **(A few weeks later)**

"Hey, how's my babe doin?" Casey asked, peaking his head into your room.

"You gave me your cold" you groaned, tossing the sheets over your head.

"Sorry babe, guess even my colds are irresistible" he smirked, to which you glared.

"Ok ok, here, I brought some soup" he smiled, sitting down beside you and handing to the bowel.

"Thank you" You smiled

"Oh, and Cassidy wanted me to give you this" he added, fishing in his book bag for a piece of paper. You couldn't help but smile at the little drawing of Cassidy, Casey, and yourself, with "Get Well Soon" written in bold letters.

"I'm glad she likes her new big sister" He smiled, kissing your lips lightly.

"Me too" You smiled back as you began to eat your soup.


	3. AN Please read

This is not a story, I do apologize, this is simply an author's note. I still hope to put out a one-shot on Wednesday, but recently someone told me that XReaders are frowned upon on fanfiction, and that I should either change my stories to 2nd or 3rd person point of view. Or change them to XCanon or XOC. Now I could go on a rant about why I don't write XOC one-shots anymore, and why I will never write an XCanon, but I have a feeling the people that go around commenting and reporting stories don't care to hear one's thoughts on the matter. So, like I said, hopefully I can still put a chapter up this Wednesday, and yes, it will be XReader.

But due to the fact that someone will probably report it, I have decided to create a website for all of my stories. Now I will also be posting these Casey Jones stories on my Deviantart, Wattpad, and Quotev (which you can find links to on my site). But I have made this website for all of my things, be it SFW or NSFW. So anywho, to cut it off here, if you would like to bookmark this site, I will be posting any and all new content to it, as well as my other accounts ^_^

-TheLemonAlchemist

 **(Fanfiction doesn't allow links that go to other sites on here, so just type this in your address bar, but with no spaces lol)**

 **thelemonalchemist . weebly . com  
**


	4. The Sandbox

**Ok so this week's word was sand, and that had me stumped. So I asked my mom if she had any ideas, and she came up with this really cute and fluffy idea. So you can all thank my mom for helping me out this week lol, I definitely owe her.**  
 **Also, my mom suggested that I have the turtles and Splinter be April's pets like in the 2014 movie, cause it made the story flow better.**

* * *

"We're here honey" Your mother said, unstrapping and exiting the car, before coming to uh buckle you.

"Yay! The park, the park!" you yelled as your mother held your little six year old hand while you both walked to a bench.

"I'm going to be right here, don't go out of my sight ok" she warned

"I won't mommy!" You smiled before bolting towards the playground. You climbed the ladder and slid down the slide, laughing the whole time. You ran around and played on everything; the monkey bars, the slide, the jungle gym, the rock wall, when your little legs started to get tired, you decided to go play on the swings. Being small though, you found it hard to swing by yourself, and your mother was talking with a few fathers that were sitting next to her. You were about to get off, when you heard a voice behind you.

"Need some help?"

You turned to see a boy with black hair, a black sleeveless hoodie, red and gray shirt, and black jeans standing there. He was smiling, at you, and you could see that he had lost two of his front teeth already.

'he must be older then me' you concluded from this.

"A little bit, I don't really know how to swing by myself" You confessed, looking down.

"It's not that hard, I'll teach ya" He stated while getting in the swing next to you.

"Ok first you lean back, and stretch your legs out. Then you pull your legs back, and lean forward.. Like this" he explained before showing you, you nodded, and tried doing what he said, finding that you actually moved a little.

"There ya go, now just keep doing that and you'll gain speed" he explained. You did, and soon enough you were both swinging high and laughing.

"And when you get really good, you can do this" he said before he launched himself off of the swing, landing on his feet. You couldn't help but stare in awe at the boy, who in return, smiled proudly at you.

"Wanna try?" he asked, his voice daring, you shook your head no, your mom would spank you if you did that.

"Come on, I'll catch ya" he said, now standing in front of your swing, but far enough away to not get hit, but again you shook your head and looked over at your mom. She was still talking with the men...So maybe?

"Don't you trust me?" he chuckled lightly, holding his arms open. You looked at him for a moment, mulling the idea over. You really didn't have any doubts that he would catch you, but you didn't wanna get in trouble. Looking over at your mother once more, and noting that she wasn't looking, you let go of the swing.

The feeling was so amazing, it was like you were flying, like nothing could touch you. You soon found yourself falling though, and for a moment, you were afraid. But you soon felt arms wrap around you, and you hit the ground, along with another body.

"See, I told you I'd catch ya" he smiled while looking up at you, since you had landed on him.

"That was so much fun!" You smiled

"Yup, here lets go play some more" he added, standing up and offering you his hand.

"Ok...I'm {y/n} by the way" you told him as you took his hand.

"I'm Casey, Casey Jones" With that, you and your new friend Casey went to go play on the playground some more, he told you how he was already learning how to play hockey, and about how he wanted to either be a professional hockey player, or professional bounty hunter when he grew up. You couldn't help but giggle, this kid was honestly one of the coolest boys you had ever met.

"Wanna go make some sand castles?" he asked, thumbing over to the sandbox, nodding quickly, you took off running, yelling "last one there is a rotten egg"

"No fair, you had a head start" he pouted as you guys reached the box, but it quickly changed to a smile. You greeted the girl who was already playing there, with a smile and hello. Her hair was short and a bright red, her eyes were blue, and she wore a yellow shirt with a 5 on it, and shorts. She also had four baby turtles, and a rat with her.

"Awe they are so cute!" You cooed

"Thanks" she smiled, before adding "This is Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo"

"So...They're Italian turtles?"

"Well yes and no, they don't come from Italy" she laughed

"But I named them after Italian renaissance painters" she smiled, before adding while holding up the rat.

"And this is Splinter"

"That's so cool, I have a {a} named {a/n}" You smiled

"We don't have pets in my house" Casey admitted

"Well you can play with these guys, you just have to be gentle" she smiled before handing Casey Raphael.

"I'm {y/n} by the way, and this is Casey" You smiled as she handed you {turtle}

"I'm April, nice to meet you both"

"You too" You smiled as you held the turtle gently. You all sat and played with the turtles for what felt like hours, before a new voice rang out.

"Hey, get out of our sandbox" All three of you turned to see three boys standing there, all of them looked to be about ten or eleven.

"Who says?" Casey asked, handing Raphael back to April, though you could see the turtle snap his mouth at the new boys.

"We do" The "leader" stated

"And just who are you?" Casey asked, standing up

"We are the Indigo Vipers" they all smirked, looking very proud, Casey then proceeded to look around the entire sandbox.

"Hey! What are you doing?" The leader asked.

"Oh sorry, I'm just trying to find where it says "the loser snakes" on the sandbox" he stated.

"Why you little" The one said and he pushed Casey hard, making him fall backwards. You ran over to him to see if he was ok, before looking up at the boys.

"This is a public park, you don't own anything, so go away and leave us alone" You stated bravely, glaring at the boys, who in turn laughed.

"Well someone is brave" the leader said, before the bigger boy grabbed you.

"Maybe we should teach this little brat how to talk to her elders" the third man suggested.

"Get your hands off her!" Casey yelled as he ran and tackled the bigger guy, causing him to release you. You fell on the ground, your head hitting kinda hard as you winced in pain. You felt a weight on your arm, and saw the turtles, and Splinter all sitting on your arm, April standing in front of you as well. You watched as Casey punched the kids, even if he was younger and smaller, he was holding his own. He received a few hits here and there, but in the end, the trio left, yelling out how they would "Get you all next time".

You sat up, the turtles and Splinter now off of your arm, and before you realized what you were doing, you were running over and hugging Casey. He froze for a moment, but quickly hugged back.

"What was that for?" he asked, a light pink on his cheeks.

"For standing up to those bullies" you told him.

"It was nothing" he smiled.

"Are you ok?" You heard an adult voice ask, as a man appeared next to Casey.

"We came running when we heard the older boys yell, what happened?" Another male said, crouching beside April.

"It's ok dad, it was just some bullies, I wouldn't let em hurt the girls" Casey replied to his father. You felt your body being turned around, before your mom looked you over to make sure you weren't hurt.

"Amazing how violent some kids can be" you mother shook her head.

"They said they were the indigo vipers" You shrugged

"Really? A gang at their age?" April's father shook his head.

"It's getting dark anyways, we should all probably head home" Casey's dad suggested, all of the adults nodded, and you helped April gather the turtles, and Splinter, back into their travel tank.

"Bye {y/n}, bye Casey" April waved before her and her father left.

"See ya around {y/n}" Casey called as he and his father began walking away, your mother and you began heading for your car, but you couldn't help but giggle and turn around.

"Wait!" You called back while running towards Casey, he turned to face you, confused as you stopped in front of him. Taking a deep breath, you leaned up on your tip toes and kissed his cheek. Pulling away, you couldn't help but giggle at the flustered expression he wore.

"That's for protecting me"

"I'll have to protect you more often" he joked, you giggled again before turning and running back to your mom. You didn't know just what the future had in store for you all, but at that moment, you had a feeling that you had just met your best friend, and your knight in shining armor...All because of a sandbox.


	5. Invisible

_**She can't see the way your eyes**_  
 _ **Light up when you smile.**_  
 _ **She'll never notice how you stop and stare**_  
 _ **Whenever she walks by.**_

 _ **And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her**_  
 _ **But you are everything to me.**_

There he was, flirting with her...Again. You sighed as you stuffed your books in your locker, all but slamming it shut before heading for the door. You wanted to get out of there, before they noticed you. They were your friends, and that seemed to only make the situation worse.

You knew that April liked him too, and it was very clear that he liked her, which only hurt. Sometimes you wished that you could cut all ties with them both, save yourself the pain, but you were also friends with the turtles, and they never did anything to you. You were so deep in your thoughts that you didn't even hear the voice behind you, until you felt someone grab your waist.

"Geeze, you walk fast you know that {n/n} Casey said while smiling at you, you had to fight down the blush at just how close he was, and the fact that he was still holding your waist.

"S-Sorry I didn't hear you" You replied, mentally hitting yourself for stuttering.

"It's ok, I just wanted to ask if you were gonna come to the game tomorrow?"

"Oh...I...I"

"Come on {y/n}, it's the second to last game of the season, April will be there too"

"April is gonna be there? " You asked, already trying to figure out a way to not go.

"Ya so you won't be the only girl there" He laughed

"I don't know Casey" You sighed

"Pleeeeeeease {y/n} You and April are the team's lucky charms, we always win when you guys go." He said, grabbing your hands and giving you puppy dog eyes, man you hated when he did that.

"Fine" You said with a roll of your eyes.

"You're awesome {n/n}" he said while hugging you, causing you to blush furiously.

"I'll see ya at the game!" and with that, he was off. You stood there for a moment, your heart racing at what just happened, before you shook your head, you hand now resting on your aching heart.

"I hate you Casey Jones" You muttered to yourself, but truth be told, you didn't hate him...You just hated the way he made you feel.

 _ **There's a fire inside of you**_  
 _ **That can't help but shine through.**_  
 _ **She's never gonna see the light**_  
 _ **No matter what you do.**_

 _ **And all I think about is how to make you think of me**_  
 _ **And everything that we could be**_

You made your way inside, already looking around for a seat. The place was almost totally full, and unless you wanted to walk all the way to the other side of the rink, the only free place was...Beside April. Realizing your fate, you made your way toward your friend, who happily greeted you with a smile once you sat down.

"Hey {y/n}! Glad you could make it"

"Thanks, me too" You smiled as best you could, man you hated feeling this way, but how were you suppose to feel? You were both crushing on the same boy, and from the looks of it, you were on the losing end. The whistle made you jump slightly, having been occupied with your thoughts. You watched as the game began, Casey's team already doing well, you couldn't help but smile as you watched him play. This really was a life dream for him, and you could tell, he played with so much passion.

You watched as the game went on, watched as Casey scored time and time again, waving back at him when he would have at you and April. You cheered, standing along with the crowd as the last goal was made, winning the game. You watched as Casey and his team celebrated, you watched as Casey skated up to the wall...You watched as April ran down, threw her arms around him...You watched as she leaned him and kissed him.

You chest hurt like you had just been stabbed, like someone was slowly crushing your heart. You could taste the salty tears run over your lips before you even realized you were crying. You turned, all but running out of the building...How could he? No...No this wasn't his fault you suppose, you knew he liked April, but still you fell for him...It seemed like you had only yourself to blame. Walking home, you ignored the many calls you received from both April and Casey, most likely wondering where you had gone. You knew now what you had to do, even if it hurt as well.

 _ **Like shadows in a faded light**_  
 _ **Oh, we're invisible.**_  
 _ **I just wanna open your eyes**_  
 _ **And make you realize.**_

Avoiding April and Casey after school was easy. You didn't answer their calls, and if they came to your house, your {parent/guardian/sibling} would just tell them that you didn't feel good; you were grounded, or you were busy with something. When you were at school though...That was a different story. While trying to listen to your math teacher, you felt something hit your arm, looking down, you saw a balled up piece of paper.

Sighing, already knowing who it would be from, but you still leaned down and picked it up.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" You read, yup, it was Casey's messy handwriting alright.

"I'm just going through some stuff right now?" You wrote, and when the teacher wasn't looking, you tossed it along the floor to him.

"You know you can talk to me if you need to, right?" was what you received when the paper came back. You wanted so much to say how you couldn't, how he was the stuff that you were going through...Sighing you wrote back.

"I just think it's best if we stay away from each other for a bit, that's all, besides...I'm sure you and April have a lot of dates to go on now that you're a couple" And with that, you tossed it at him just as the bell rang. You didn't give him time to respond before you bolted from the class, very glad that it was the last class you had for the day. You didn't bother stopping by your locker, you already had all of your stuff for the weekend, and you wouldn't be attended Casey's final game tonight either. You meant what you said, in order to fully get over these feelings for Casey, you had to stay away from him...Far away.

You had began studying almost as soon as you got home, after all, there was a big test on Monday. Though...what felt like two hours studying, was actually four.

 _'I have been sitting here for four straight hours?'_ you wondered, before getting up, your leg muscles agreeing with your thoughts.

 _'I guess I could go for a walk'_ you thought, even though it was dark out already.

 _'Not like I haven't done it before'_ You shrugged while opening your window and climbing out, your {parent/guardian/sibling} already in bed. You figured this would be a good chance to work on the running techniques Leo was trying to teach you, that way at least, after you got over your feelings for Casey, you could show off a bit to the boys. The first jump to the next building was a bit difficult due to your stiff legs, but the more you ran, the easier it became. You didn't know how far you ran by the time you stopped to catch your breath, all you knew was that even though your lungs were screaming, you felt a lot better.

"{y/n}?" And there went the good feeling.

"Casey?" You asked, spinning around to see Casey standing there, already in his vigilante gear.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked, lifting his mask.

"You know...Late night run" You shrugged, man you wanted to run away from the awkwardness that's for sure.

"Oh...How come you didn't come to the game?" He asked, his voice showing a bit of hurt.

"I'm sorry...It's just...Like I said I'm going through some stuff and...It would be best if we didn't hang out for a bit" You replied sadly, you stared at your feet, afraid of what he would say...But he didn't say anything.

"I gotta go" You stated, about to turn around when he finally spoke.

"What did I do?"

"What?" You asked, turning around to see him staring at you with hurt clear in his eyes, You chest tightened at the look, no, you didn't want to make him sad.

"What did I do? You suddenly start avoiding me, and now you're telling me that it's best if we stay away from each other. Best for which one of us {y/n}?" He asked, stepping closer, but you only stepped back.

"For me" You stated, causing him to stop.

"And for you...You shouldn't be worried about hanging out with me anyways...You and April are dating now so-"

"Why do you think April and I are dating?" He asked, his voice raising a bit, he was starting to get annoyed, you could tell.

"I saw you two kiss at the last game Casey, and I know you like her" Your voice raised as well, your anger at yourself coming through. He seemed taken aback by your statement, he didn't know that you had saw that, he honestly didn't know what to say.

"Like I said, it's just best" You stated, your voice dropping once more while you turned and started walking away.

"You're jealous" His voice rang out, but not as a question, as a realization.

"What?" You asked while turning around to see him wearing a smug smirk.

"You're jealous, that's why you have been avoiding not only me, but April too"

"I am not jealous" You stated while crossing your arms.

"Yes you are, admit it"

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine! I like you ok! But it doesn't matter because you love her! I'm just the stupid, invisible best friend who stupidly falls head over heels for the boy she can't have, even though the girl he loves is never gonna love him like she wants to. And she hates herself because she knew this was going to be the outcome, but does she avoid it? Noooo She has to be an idiot and fall in love with his stupid smile, and stupid attitude, and stupid hockey skills. The stupid fact that he doesn't care about school, and the stupid fact that he's a stupid vigilante, and-" You were cut off by a sudden soft pressure on your lips. It took you a minute to realize what was happening, but when you did, you couldn't help but melt into the kiss, the kiss you had waited so long for.

You both broke away slowly, your lips only inches apart and your hot breath caressed each other.

"and the stupid fact that he is a really good kisser" You breathed, earning a laugh from Casey.

"You're not an idiot...But he is" He told you

"Oh?"

"Because he didn't tell you that he loved your sooner. That kiss with April, it meant nothing {y/n}, and I broke it as soon as it started. I don't love her {y/n}...I love you." He smiled, your heart fluttered at his words...He loved you too? You could feel your body move before you registered it. Your arms wrapping around his neck while your lips crashed against his once more. So maybe you both were idiots...But you were each others idiots.

"So how did the game go tonight?" You asked Casey as he walked you back to your house

"We lost" He shrugged

"But...April was there" You replied

"Ya, I guess it wasn't April who was the lucky charm...Only you" He smiled, before leaning down and capturing your lips again.

 _ **She can't see the way your eyes**_  
 _ **Light up when you smile.**_


End file.
